Kil'ana
Corrupted, cursed, and tormented- The Kil'ana '(People of the night) are a near extinct race of Drow (Dark Elves) that can have their ethnicity traced back to the elves of Isafdar. Based off of the unknown island of Vadsgoth, the Kil'ana are in a constant struggle against a Necrolich and her army of undead- All the while dealing with their afflicted curse, the 'Darksign'. 'Description Appearance The Drow (Or Dark Elvenfolk) of the Kil'ana in many ways resemble their Elven counterparts located in Isadfar. The Drow have literal black colored skin and silver to pale colored hair. Their hair is extremely well groomed and cared for by most Drow and some even like to decorate it with feathers and jewlery. Like all other Elves, Drow are incapable of growing facial hair- However many males seem to take a liking to growing long sideburns. Almost all of their eyes are a color of bright red, though because of genetic mutations there are a very rare few who were known to have blue, pink, or even silver colored eyes. They are very varied in height, ranging from 5'2 to 6'2 and weigh in between 110-150 on average. Like all Elves, all Drow are considered handsome and beautiful. Biology Due to the many different conditions that the Drow have evolved under, they are very different to almost all sentient races in biology. The most obvious is their skin, which is considerably smooth when compared to human skin. This is due to the fact that it has lost its resistence to weather, sunlight, and the ravages of the small amount of resulting radiation given off by sunlight. Their skin is also thicker from the obvious dangers of living in Vadsgoth for generations, providing some protection from light lacerations or slightly more resistence to blunt force trauma, though not to the point to prevent bone-breakage. Lastly, their skin has gained its complextion to retain heat better than lighter skin tones. A side effect of this very dark skin tone is their lack of color to their hair, as it is usually light grey or white. This is because the Drow begin dedicating melanin (The chemical that allows for the body's retention of both skin tone and hair color) to their skin even before birth, with their hair recieving almost none whatsoever. Much like human hair greying over time to become white, Drow skin tone becomes lighter with age, the result of which allowing skin tone changes to be seen between Drow of about 150 years of age difference. Because of the curse cast upon the Kil'ana clan, they retain all of their race's traits upon birth due to their effected DNA, allowing for little to no change between generations of Drow. This condition becomes more apparent in the rare cases in which a non-Drow mates with a Drow. The offspring will, despite being considered half-Elf, will be considered full Drow, the genes of the Drow parent always being dominant in such a situation. This mesh of DNA in the conception process also changes the non-Drow mate into a Drow progressively over time, as opposed to it being a form of magical transformation brought on by marriage rites, this theory being disproven by the common cases of premarital intercourse between Drow and other races which eventually result in the non-Drow becoming one with the race. Where this becomes more interesting is non-heterosexual relations, which still result in the eventual change of the non-Drow, despite the lack of children produced. Lifespan Drow of course have extremely long lifespans- They go far beyond humans and are comparable with their Elven cousins. This is of course assuming that they do not reach an untimely end as many often do, but to those that survive can live for centuries, and even well into 1000 years. It is known that Drow are seemingly immune to disease and sickness. Psychology The Drow are taught at an early age to trust no one. Most Drow share hatred of all other races and religion- Especially their Elven cousins. Drow have a large admiration for stealth and guile, and works of 'great skill'. Most are pushed to become warriors or rangers if male, or priestesses and leaders if female. All Drow surround themselves with things of beauty and often take part in lavish revels, indulging in the most pleasurable of activities. Drow are also known for their allure, which can be seductive but is more likely used as a tool of fear. Culture Kil'ana Drow society is matriachal for the most part, heavily influenced by religion. Males who hope to find any place of power in the clan often restort to ends as treacherous as the women that rule the Kil'ana, hoping to win the favor and coveted place as the mate of a powerful matron. It is easy to imagine that Drow females have it much easier, but this is a common misconception as their prestegious position within the clan comes at a high cost. In fact, the teachings of Zamorak and drive to gain more power over others makes fierce competition between other female members of the Kil'ana. Kil'ana Drow are arrogant, ambitious, sadistic, treacherous, and hedonistic. From birth they are taught they are superior to all other races and should stomp on those beneath them. Children who have restisted these teachings were believed to be exiled or killed. They value advancement over their peers. This doesen't mean they treat all of their peers with disdain, however. Kil'ana Drow are not barbaric and appreciate a sense of subtley and thus are allowed to be courteous and urbane, even to their rivals. As far as clothing goes, the Kil'ana Drow like to wear dark colored clothing and armor. Like the Kinshra, they were known for smithing and using black metal armor. Religion Most Drow of the Kil'ana worship Zamorak. A small number consider themselves Godless on the other hand. 'History of the Kil'ana' First Age Not very much is known of the Kil'ana clan before their arrival to Gielinor. Most documentation and story have been lost in time. However, many of the surviving Drow of Kil'ana do remember stories of the events that had transpired since they have been on Gielinor. Back in the first age, the Kil'ana clan elves were in fact elves. They had resembled their fellow clans just like any other. The Kil'ana clan was one of the few clans that were brought into Gielinor with Seren and Guthix during the first age; Like their name suggests, they were 'people of the night'. The Kil'ana clan had taken a liking to the dark and were often seen nocturnal in their daily activities. Over time, the other eight elven clans had taken a disliking towards the Kil'ana clan for the Kil'ana clan hadn't really worshiped Seren- Nor did they follow the same views as the other elves. They had very unorthodox ways of dealing with politics and enemies. While the other eight elven clans had a crystal tower in the city of Prifdinnas, the Kil'ana clan did not. Seren and the other clans had banished the Kil'ana clan from the city and never were to mention or speak of their name again. While the other elven clans ventured off past the mountains eastbound to Gielinor, the Kil'ana stayed in the forests south of Isafdar. It was here where they adopted their own ways of dealing with outsiders, and their own culture. Soon they'd find that they'd create a barbaric version of the regular elven language, they dubbed as "Dark Elven." Second Age The Second Age was the age of isolationism for the Kil'ana. There isn't very much documented in story about the clan here, but it is known that during this time there have been many domestic conflicts for power amongst the matriarchy. Their story in the second age ends where the original matriarch of the Kil'ana was killed in a small skirmish with a contending want-to-be matriarch. The matriarch that had slain the former was the next. Third Age With the coming of the God Wars, and the return of many elves from the mainland, the Kil'ana clan sought isolationism once more. As the elves were coming back over the mountains in search of protection from the upcoming God Wars, the Kil'ana migrated eastbound as a rouge party of fighters, fighting whomever came across their path. This proved to be costly for the Kil'ana's numbers as many were slain in battle. Eventually, the Kil'ana clan had reached the lands of Morytania where Lord Lowernial Vergidiyad Drakan was attempting to take Hallowvale for himself. The Kil'ana elves took a liking towards Lord Drakan's ways and intentions and offered to fight for his army. He agreed provided they pay a minimal blood tithe and promised them a 'wealthy reward'. So the Kil'ana elves had fought for Lord Drakan during his campaign in Morytania, resulting in another martiarch death where another one had to replace her. Eventually the fighting had ended and Lord Drakan had taken Hallowvale. To reward the Kil'ana elves, he had offered them a piece of land off the southern coast of Morytania he named "Vadsgoth". Of course it was a relatively small island. But it was big enough to hold civilization and a clan of about 1000. The Kil'ana elves agreed and they found themselves living off of this land Vadsgoth. During this time, a very powerful Necromancer that had also served Lord Drakan had become extremely jealous of the Kil'ana clan. This necromancer had sought to be named lord of that land, but Drakan had looked past her. Instead of confronting Drakan, she had inflicted a curse upon the Kil'ana that she had dubbed the 'Darksign'. This 'Darksign' had afflicted these elves with a horrible curse of immortality. Once one would die of either old age or met their untimely death, they would be reincarnated as a mindless husk that serves the powerful necromancer. Only those with a purpose were reincarnated sentient. And with every death, they'd just get reincarnated and reincarnated.. Although the Kil'ana clan did not know of the curse just yet, it had struck. By the time Guthix had awakened and banished all the gods and their powers from Gielinor, the Kil'ana were already setting up their civilization in Vadsgoth. Fourth Age For years the Kil'ana elves lived a succesful isolationist live on Vadsgoth. They had established a small capitol city and were just dealing with the every day normal power struggle among the ruling class of Kil'ana. Over time, the Kil'ana elves had found their skin darkening- and their hair turning silvery white. Curious as to what it was, they sought answers. At first they thought it was Lord Drakan playing a sort of trick on them. They started fighting eachother and a massive civil war broke out within the Kil'ana. All the while the necromancer that had cursed the elves watched in amusement, excited to use these undead elves to her advantage and wipe out the Kil'ana. The Kil'ana elves eventually realized that this was a curse from the necromancer and waged a war against her. Unfortunately their war wasn't succesful and their whole civilization they had built was in ruin. It looked like the end for the Kil'ana clan. They were totally changed from their former elven self. Their skin was darkned to a near onyx color and their hair pigmentation nearly gone. They seemingly accepted their fate and just tried defending themselves from these undead former Kil'ana elves. It is said they started calling themselves "Drow" by the end of the fourth age. Fith Age By now only about 35 known sentient Kil'ana Drow are still alive. Their island of Vadsgoth and all of their settlements on the island near rotted and decayed. The curse had really struck them. On top of that, the necromancer had become a lich and daily was using her undead army to attack and try to whipe out the remaining Drow. With no contact to outside civilization, and no way to know how the rest of Gielinor is, they thought it to be an apocolypse on Gielinor. They started to worship the god Zamorak for forgiveness and strength to fight these undead former Kil'ana. Although everything seemed changed, their culture and view of life remained the same. Sixth Age In the recent years, a new Matriarch was named due to the last one being slain by an undead. She went by the name Brizz-Arra and was largely challenged at first by a slightly older and more experienced Drow, Shri'Bryn, who at the time was the leader of the Phaer'Dril (and still is). Shri'Bryn's attempt to ascend to Matriarch status was cut short, due to Shri'Bryn losing the opportunity to strike the new Matriarch down to gain the position for herself and she continued to stay at her position, one rung below the ever changing Matriarch. 'Organization' As mentioned many other times above, the Kil'ana clan is a matriarchy- Meaning a woman rules and women have greater power over men. Most positions of power within the clan are held by a woman- However few in history have been male. At the top of the food chain, we obviously have the Matriarch. The Matriarch is in charge of all things political, financial, foreign, and domestic in the clan. She has the final say in all that happens and oversees her clanmates beneath her. There are two positions beneath the Matriarch that are almost always contested and argued with being second in place underneath the Matriarch, with them being the Phaer'dril (which translates to Honor Knight) and the Patriarch. The Phaer'Dril are a small group of chosen Kil'ana Vier-Jys to act as the Matriarch's personal body guard. The most elite and well trained out of the rest of the fighters while as the Patriarch is just the male mate of the Matriarch. Underneath those two are the Anna (translates to Advisor), which are basically the advisors and political helpers to the Matriarch. Underneath them are the Vier-Jys (translates to Black Steel). They are the primary fighting force of the Kil'ana and are the first to be expected to defend the clan in the event of conflict. Finally, underneath all of those positions are the Elv, or Drow. They are the common members of the clan that hold basic jobs and duties. Many of the Elv aspire to be Vier-Jys one day. 'Phrases to know' These are standard phrases in the Dark Elven vocabulary the Drow often use in daily speech. Phaer'Dril (Honor Knight) Vier-Jys (Black Steel) Elv (Drow) Elvan (Elf) Shi'n (Fool) Kil'ana (People of the night) G'eld (Friend) Aere (Blood) Rak (Chaos) 'Notable Kil'ana M''e''mbers' Briz-Arra - Current Matriarch of the Kil'ana Shri'Bryn- Current leader of the Phaer'Dril Slo'Dur- Current Patriarch of the Kil'ana 'Abilities' Kil'ana Drow have a few advantages compared to the many other races that inhabit Gielinor. Because they are elves, they are already much faster with reflexes and have extrordinary hearing. On top of that, Drow can see very well in the dark and are naturally silent & stealthy. It is said they can walk quietly even with platemail. Drow do not require any sleep. Instead, they enter a meditative trance throughout which they maintain full awareness of their surroundings. Drow are also naturally resistant to magic. Which doesen't mean it can't hurt them but it will take much more than the standard mage to kill. The downside of things is that most Drow cannot learn magic. Drow also have slower body healing, so recieving a critical injury can put a Drow out for quite a while. 'Gallery' Briz-Arra.jpg|The Matriarch of the Kil'ana clan, Briz-Arra Standard female Drow.jpg|Typical dress of a female Kil'ana Drow Typical Male Drow.jpg|Typical dress of a male Kil'ana Drow. Landscape of Vadsgoth.jpg|The normal landscape of Vadsgoth. Very similar to Morytania due to the fog, dead trees, and swamps. Vadsgoth Capitol.jpg|The capitol building of Vadsgoth, located in the settlement of Ust'ranth Category:Custom Content Category:Organization Category:Elf Category:Races